


Unsteady and Broken and Wrong

by Eva



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: Rey after The Last Jedi





	Unsteady and Broken and Wrong

...

The first thing she realizes, when the future hits, unsteady and broken and wrong, is that she is not afraid.

And that is not what Rey feels in Ben.

...

When Finn tells her later, that the Dark Side is easy, Rey doesn’t understand it. She tries, though, because Finn is sure. She can feel that. She feels that vibrating through his core like thunder. The Dark Side is easy. Fear makes it easy.

Fear was never easy for her.

Anger, Leia tells her later (and the others call her General, but to Rey, she is too soft, she is too kind). Anger makes the Dark Side easy.

But anger has done nothing but drive Rey to the Light. Anger has done nothing but make her seek justice, and make her stand up for those who suffer. 

It’s Rose who makes the connection for her, little, tired Rose, who fixes those things on the Falcon that even Rey cannot--

“It’s hard work, you know? Following it to every possible end, figuring out the best possible way to get things done, without, you know, turning off the power to get it done quick. Everyone hold your breath for a minute, and try not to get to cold, right?” Rose rolls her eyes, her smile sardonic and strange, because Rey is still learning smiles. 

The Dark Side is easy because it tells you what you want is worth whatever the means it takes to get there, even if... Even if you have to kill a planet or two. 

A father. Or a mother. Or an uncle. Or all of the above.

...

Maybe Snoke did create the bond between them. It makes sense, sort of--Rey didn’t have any sort of bond with Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base, after all. Maybe Snoke had that power. Rey can’t know.

(The sacred Jedi texts yield few answers on Sith techniques. They yield few things but loud snorts and angry rebuttals from Leia, who found them approximately half an hour into their escape from Crait and has been arguing with them aloud ever since.)

((Rey wants her for her next teacher. She has so much more to learn, and Leia is so smart, so together, that it makes Rey’s whole being tingle.))

But what they shared doesn’t belong to Snoke. The future they each saw isn’t a product of Snoke. And, at the end of it, Ben killed Snoke, so.

Rey isn’t sure where her mind is going with this. 

She believes that Ben saw her join him, and rule the universe at his side. She believes that his personal failings gave him that sort of vision. Rey has never been the ruling type.

(In her darkest fantasies on Jakku, her family returned to her, and she led a rebellion. She distributed food to thousands. She made water flow until there were oceans, like in her island dream.

She never ruled. She never conquered. That was never her desire.)

Rey doesn’t think she was wrong. If Ben ever tires of fear, if Ben ever seeks some kind of existence beyond it...

Maybe he’ll come to her. Maybe he’ll come home.

...

**Author's Note:**

> You know what you did.


End file.
